The present invention relates to a toilet seat structure capable of automatically feeding a seat covering paper onto a toilet seat.
Conventionally, the following methods or apparatuses have been available for setting a seat covering paper onto toilet seat for the purpose of hygienic.
(1) A method in which a plurality of seat covering papers which are folded in four and contained in a paper holder hung on the wall are taken out one sheet at a time and set on the toilet seat.
(2) An apparatus like the one disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 179600/1980. The apparatus has a container in the toilet seat cover for storing a roll of paper. The paper is drawn out from the container onto the seat. The drawn-out portion which functions as a seat covering paper is spread over the toilet seat and is held and cut off from the roll of paper when a person sits on the seat due to the weight of the person.
(3) An apparatus like the one disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 155399/1985. The apparatus comprises (a) a seat covering paper holder which stores continuous paper sheet made of a plurality of seat covering papers in a folded manner in the form of a roll, each seat covering paper having a size and shape sufficient to cover the upper surface of the toilet seat, (b) a feed roller which is provided on the feeding side of the seat covering paper holder to feed a specified length of paper sheet corresponding to one seat covering paper, forward over the upper surface of the toilet seat and (c) a cutter for cutting the rear end of the specified length of paper sheet.
(4) An apparatus like the one disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 29174/1982. The apparatus has near one end of the toilet seat, a device for feeding a tube made of a plastic film and, near the other end a pickup device for the tube. The tube is contained in the tube feeding device and is fed by manipulating a switch connected to a driver for the tube pickup device.
The conventional methods and apparatuses described above have the following drawbacks.
(a) As to the first method (1), no means is provided to hold the seat covering paper in position on the toilet seat, so that it is very difficult to cover the toilet seat with the seat covering paper as it easily slips from the toilet seat.
Since the seat covering paper is not held on the toilet seat, the seat covering paper is difficult to position a correct location as it is affected by even weak air currents. Namely, in this method, handling of the seat covering paper is difficult.
Further, since the seat covering paper is stored in a folded condition, when the seat covering paper is unfolded for use, the seat covering paper remains bent along the folding lines so that it will easily fall from the toilet seat and will to stably rest on the toilet seat.
Moreover, after use, as the seat covering paper is not held in position, the seat covering paper will stick to the buttocks, which is another nuisance experienced by the user.
(b) Regarding the second apparatus (2), the paper has to be fed manually to the toilet seat and this is inconvenient for the user. Also, depending on the manner in which the user sits on the toilet seat, there is a possibility that the paper cannot reliably be cut to provide a seat covering paper.
Since the feeding of the paper is done manually, some use may not stop the feeding at a specified position. Namely, the perforated line for cutting may not be located at an appropriate position and deviate from it. In that case, the paper cannot be cut.
Furthermore, a part of the paper is always exposed through the takeout opening for easy pickup, so that running water from the toilet or foul water may adhere to the exposed part of the paper, which is then touched by hand for the next use. Therefore this apparatus is not hygienic.
(c) As to the third apparatus (3), the feeding of the paper is done by the on/off operation of the feed switch and not through a control unit such as a central processing unit, so that the length of paper fed onto the toilet seat will vary from one feeding operation to another and the exact specified length of paper cannot be drawn out at each feeding operation. Also, since the paper cutting is done by the on/off operation of the cutting switch and not through a control unit such as the central processing unit automatically, this apparatus is not easy to handle. Furthermore, since the seat covering paper roll and the feed roller are constructed separately or apart from the toilet seat, they require a separate or independent installation space, leaving less room for the toilet.
(d) As to the fourth apparatus (4), to prevent possible damage during feeding of the tube, the tube is made of a plastic film which feels bad when touched. The tube is transferred and wound up between the tube feed device and the tube pickup device, so that it is not possible to know whether the tube on the seat is unused or used. The next user, therefore, will most likely feed the tube even when the tube on the seat actually is not yet used. This is not economical.
Also, the toilet seat is supported in the form of a so-called cantilever with one end suspended in air and thus is not strong enough.
When the toilet seat is made heavier, the plastic film will be subjected to a heavy pressure between the toilet seat and the toilet bowl and may become inoperable.
Another disadvantage of this apparatus is that it cannot be used with the front-split type seat.
Moreover, since the used tube is wound up and stored in the casing, the apparatus is not hygienic.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a toilet seat structure capable of automatically feeding the seat covering paper onto the toilet seat which can overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In summary, the present invention provides a toilet seat structure capable of automatically feeding a seat covering paper onto the toilet seat which comprises: a roll of paper roll having a length capable of producing a plurality of seat cover papers; a paper feeding mechanism for feeding the paper from the paper roll onto the upper surface of a seat body; a paper cutting mechanism for cutting the paper at a position a predetermined distance away from the front end of the paper to provide a piece of seat covering paper onto the seat body; an electronic control unit for controlling the operation of the paper feeding mechanism and the paper cutting mechanism to feed a specified length of paper onto the seat body and cut the paper fed onto the seat body to produce the seat cover paper; a control board for transmitting control signal tot he electronic control unit; and a functional casing provided at the rear of the seat body, and a functional casing containing all the above constitutional elements as one unit.
With the above construction, the invention has the following features.
(1) Since the paper feeding mechanism and the seat paper cutting mechanism are operated by the electronic control unit, a specified length of the paper can be automatically and accurately fed and be positioned accurately on the toilet seat. After use, the seat covering paper can automatically be cut off. For lavatories at public sites in particular, since the user can draw out the paper from the functional casing to provide a new seat covering paper on the toilet seat for each use, the user can be assured of a clean toilet seat. Also, since the seat covering paper is held immovably on the toilet seat, the use of the paper covered toilet seat is made easier.
(2) Since the paper roll, the paper feeding mechanism, the paper cutting mechanism, the electronic control unit for controlling the paper feeding mechanism and the paper cutting mechanism, and the control board for activating the control unit are all installed as one unit in the functional casing provided at the rear of the toilet seat, the toilet seat structure as a whole with many functions can be made small, assuring the maximum possible space in the toilet room. The larger space available in turn contributes to easier handling of the apparatus. Because the apparatus is made compact, it can be applied to any type toilet and also be installed on existing toilets with a simple procedure of replacing the old seat.